Physicians, lawyers, accountants and others are frequently required to write significant information during telephone conversations on note pads and scratch paper. Frequently, they find it necessary to record the same information onto a permanent record. This generally entails the necessity of copying the information onto a permanent record sheet, and this involves not only a duplication of time and effort, but also the potential for error in effecting such a transfer. Exemplary of the type of information to be permanently preserved are directions to a patient or to a client, information received from a patient or client upon which the doctor, lawyer or accountant will act, and significant financial and other data.
It will be appreciated that such notes could be affixed to a record sheet by applying adhesive to the back surface, or by adhesive tape, or other suitable means, but this involves use of additional items and it can present the potential for defacing or obscuring portions of the permanent record or the note itself.
In recent years there has been a widespread use of note pads which have a repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive on the reverse side thereof for recording notes and messages. Such note pads have been widely accepted and enjoy extensive usage, but they do not provide for permanent adhesion to a substrate which is necessary for permanent record keeping.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel note pad which allows facile recording of information on the top surface, and which may thereafter be permanent)y engaged to a record keeping sheet or like substrate, and which may also be temporarily secured to a support surface until it is desired to effect entry of the permanent record onto the record sheet.
It is also an object to provide such a note pad which may be simply and economically fabricated and which may be quickly used with minimum inconvenience for either temporary adherence to a support or permanent entry onto the record keeping sheet.
Still another object is to provide a record keeping method utilizing such note pads.